I'll Always Wonder
by toledo girl
Summary: Mary thinks she has the perfect plan when she decides to move on from Minneapolis. There's just one major flaw though.


Chapter 1: Moving On

It was time to move on. Everyone else was. Rhoda was living in New York, getting over her divorce from Joe. Phyllis was in San Francisco with Bess moving on from Lars. Murray found a new job in St. Paul writing for a local news show, once again. This time though, he told her that this guy was a little smarter. Not much though. The Slaughers were already moved in over there. Sue Anne was down in Florida now, but she wasn't quite sure of what she was doing down there. Then again, maybe it was better that she didn't. Then, this morning, she just dropped Lou off at the airport. He was going to Las Angeles for an editing job on the newspaper.

The only people that hadn't left Mary in Minneapolis were Ted and Georgette. Ted still had a job there though. They were also busy with Davy and Marylou. They had their own life now.

With everyone moving on around her, this left Mary with no reason to stay in Minneapolis. She was fired from her job, and she had no friends or family really keeping her here. It was time for her to move on now. It was time for her to try something new.

New York was going to be her something new. Besides getting to see Rhoda again, there was something there that she wanted more than anything right now. She was about to go out on a limb to track down the last person to enter her life and make a difference. The last person to make her feel important. The last person to leave her with a void in her life when he had to go.

_Anthony stood at the door and sighed. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "If it's about the money I can buy your ticket," he offered. _

_Mary gave him a bittersweet smile as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Anthony. I have a good job here, I have people that care about me. I just can't gamble everything on something that might not work out," she told him. _

_Anthony nodded. "I guess maybe if you feel this way anyways, it's best not to try out anything serious," he said. _

_Mary sighed. "What were you wanting me to tell you? That I would drop everything just to follow you to a new city for a job that you may or may not get?" she implored. _

"_I wanted you to have more faith in us," he simply replied before walking out the door. _

It was three weeks later that she received a letter from him. He got the job on Wall Street. Perfect. He also got an apartment. He sent her the address and his new phone number and told her to get in contact when ever she felt like it.

That was four months ago. It had been a while since she had seen him, but now, she was going to surprise him. She was going to go to New York, get a place, get a job and find Anthony. No matter how hard it might be, she was going to do this.

Never before had she just dropped everything and decided to go out and start over. This was all a huge risk for her. Hopefully, it would work out.

Now, she stood in her apartment for the last time. The room was completely empty now. Her things had been shipped off this morning to Rhoda's apartment. She had agreed to let her stay with her for a little wile until she got a job and a place.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mary took one last look around the place. She was leaving behind a huge part of her life. The last seven years had been some of the best years. She had a great job, loved the people that she worked with, made better friends than she ever could have hoped for. It was over now. It was time to start a new chapter.

With that thought, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment.

Ooo

"I'm sorry to kick ya out so fast," Rhoda said as she lead the man to her door. "I really did have a fun time Tony."

He looked down to her and smiled. "I had a pretty good time myself," he responded. "Even though this isn't usually the part of town I stay in."

Rhoda laughed. "We all take the subway sooner or later I guess," she remarked. She then opened the door for him. "Of course ya know that ya have to come back sometime soon right?"

"I don't think I would have it any other way," he responded before leaving.


End file.
